


and so, brunch

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: in which we find Anathema and Newt discussing Our Heroes outside the Regency Hotel.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	and so, brunch

Anathema poked Newt in the ribs. "Stop fussing with your tie."

"But it's the _Regency_! Can we afford this?"

"So? Stop fussing with it. You'll make it look worse. Besides, Crowley's paying."

"How do you know?" Newt looks over at his girlfriend.

She shrugs. "Crowley always pays. Aziraphale eats, Crowley pays and drinks a ridiculous amount. They pine after each other. Every meal's the same. Oh, they'll be here any second now."

"Where?" Newt tries to stand on his toes, but his shoes are too tight. "I can't see them."

"Listen. I can hear Queen and the sound of tires doing awful things to the road."

The Bentley pulls up in front of them seconds later. Crowley gets out, glares at the 'No-Parking' lines until it becomes a parking space, and comes around to open Aziraphale's door. 

He sighs at Newt. "Did your mum knit that tie?"

"No, I did." Newt confesses.

"Oh, bloody Heaven, it's _worse._" He opens Aziraphale's door. "He knitted that thing himself." 

Aziraphale sighs and shakes his head as he gets out of the car. "Newton." He takes something out of his pocket. "Put this on." 

"What's wrong with it?" Newt looks down.

"It's _dreadful_." Aziraphale takes the tie off. Anathema puts it in her purse. "There." He ties the bow tie with a neat tug. "Much better."

"A fashion crime if I ever saw one." Crowley says. "Coming?"

"Of course, dearest."

Anathema perked her ears up. Was that 'dearest'? Did he just say 'dearest'? Yes, he had. 

Hmmm.


End file.
